The instant invention relates to a process and to a device for the air-conditioning of spinning materials located in a container and subject to being processed further in a spinning machine surrounded by the room climate.
It is known that the climatic conditions of spinning material directly influence the quality to be achieved in further processing of the spinning material, e.g. that it may result in the distortion of a fiber sliver. It is, therefore, customary for spinning halls to be provided with a constant room climate. Constant room climate means a spinning climate that depends directly on the room climate and a climate of the spinning material in keeping with the room climate. The disadvantage in this type of air-conditioning is the high expenditure of energy required in order to air-condition the entire spinning hall.
Furthermore, a known procedure for air-conditioning fiber sliver and drawing equipment in a ring spinning machine to distort the fiber sliver is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,-73,106. Air-conditioning in the known device takes place in an air-conditioned housing mounted on the ring spinning machine. The housing is divided into an upper and a lower section, each being closed by doors. In this design the problems become clear. Simultaneous air-conditioning of a great number of fiber slivers and the drawing equipment requires frequent opening of the air-conditioned housing to replace fiber slivers or to clean the drawing equipment, causing a disturbance of the optimal climate. Furthermore, such doors are a hindrance in the automation of the spinning process, which is becoming more and more important.